Decision
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Lavi espera el regreso de Lenalee mientras se plantea determinadas cuestiones... Debe elegir y tal vez ella le ayude a tomar su decision. "Gracias por hacerme sentir parte de este mundo". One shot LavixLena


**Hola! Ya volvi por aqui, no pude subir nada antes por q estaba ocupada con el comienzo de clases (u.u). Pero bueno, traigo un one-shot LavixLena sinceramente fue muy dificil de hacer, me costo mucho escribir sobre esta pareja en cuestion, pero m lo pidieron. Espero sepan disculparme si esta muy mal... Les dejo q lo lean**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de D. Gray-Man pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. De lo contrario Kanda seria mio

* * *

**DECISIÓN**

El barco se balanceaba sobre las olas del mar, ligeramente inestable pero manteniéndose firme sobre las aguas. No se hundirían. Habían logrado ponerlo a salvo, y también a ellos mismos, pero el precio a pagar había sido demasiado alto. Demasiadas vidas, pensaba Lavi con amargura.

A su lado, Miranda cayó al suelo, agotada y presa de la extenuación, luego de haber mantenido su Inocencia activa tanto tiempo. El chico pelirrojo la observó preocupado, pero no demasiado. Ella estaría bien, solo necesitaba descansar. En este momento, otro problema más grande reclamaba su atención. ¿Dónde estaba Lenalee? ¿Por qué aún no regresaba?

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para él, mientras esperaba sentado en las escaleras, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas, la llegada de la chica. Inquieto, salió a la cubierta y se recargó contra la barandilla, observando la profundidad de las aguas. Lenalee tardaba demasiado. Pero ella volvería, lo había prometido. Ella no podía… No podía estar… No, definitivamente, no.

Por mucho que quisiera pensar cualquier absurda razón por la que ella se retrasara tanto, lo cierto es que Lavi comenzaba a perder toda esperanza de volver a ver a la chica con vida. No, eso no podía ser. Tendría que verla, al menos una vez más.

Porque él ya había esperado demasiado. Ya había pasado demasiadas noches sin dormir por su causa. Ella se colaba en sus pensamientos con frecuencia, y le dejaba totalmente confuso. Lo había intentado, había tratado de mantenerse al margen. Era el sucesor de Bookman, y los bookman únicamente deben observar y relatar. No deben entrometerse en la guerra, pero tampoco en el amor. Los sentimientos impiden la objetividad, era lo que siempre decía el viejo. Pero él ya se había cansado de eso. No abandonaría a sus amigos en la batalla. Y no renunciaría a la chica a la que pertenecía su corazón.

Un ruido lo hizo salir de sus oscuros pensamientos. Los pocos marineros que quedaban vivos lo llamaban a gritos. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lenalee estaba allí. Después de tanto tiempo esperando, no se atrevía casi a mirar. Se debatía en una lucha interna. Su deber, o su amor. ¿Qué importaba más?

La vio desde lejos, tendida sobre la cubierta del barco, pálida, ensangrentada, llena de heridas y golpes, con su Inocencia destrozada, pero viva.

Entonces, reaccionó de golpe y se acercó corriendo adonde estaba ella. Apartó a todos y sostuvo a la chica entre sus brazos. Ella, demasiado débil para poder hablar, solamente alzó un brazo con esfuerzo hasta rozar con su mano la cara del chico.

- ¿Sigo… Siendo… Parte… De este mundo, Lavi? – preguntó con voz cansada.

Él, demasiado emocionado para responder, la abrazó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, feliz de que estuviera con vida.

- Estás aquí, con nosotros, Lenalee – respondió, mientras que por su rostro corrían lágrimas de alivio.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero que iluminó en ese momento la cara del exorcista, quien casi inconscientemente, se acercó a la chica y la besó de forma lenta y dulce. Después, se retiró, sorprendido y desilusionado, al ver que Lenalee estaba llorando.

- Lo siento – se apresuró a disculparse – Sé que no es un buen momento y además esto no ha sido correcto. Yo… - se estaba quedando sin palabras.

- Lavi… Gracias – dijo ella.

Él la miró sin entender, y ella se apresuró a aclarar:

- Por hacerme sentir que soy parte de este pequeño mundo.

Entonces, con un gran esfuerzo, Lenalee se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la cara del chico, incapaz de reaccionar ante sus palabras, y le atrajo hacia su rostro para volver a besarle una vez más.

Después, cayó desmayada.

Lavi, por su parte, estaba feliz.

Ahora, aunque aquello aún no hubiera terminado, aunque aún temían por la vida de Allen, aunque les quedaba mucho por hacer y muchas dificultades a las que enfrentarse en su camino a Japón, aunque tendría mil problemas y el viejo le reprendería severamente, aunque Komui probablemente quisiera matarle, tendría que seguir luchando.

Por sus compañeros, y por ella. Para proteger su pequeño mundo.

-

-

**Eso fue extraño... Es una pareja q no me desagrada, pero no acabo de cogerle el truco a escribir sobre ella. Bueno si han leido muchas gracias por hacerlo, y me gustaria ver sus opiniones en un review. Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
